


Meet the Sadist Medic

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Burns, Dogboy, Gen, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted to do was relax and have a good time at the bar, maybe a quick hook up with someone. The last thing he wanted was to be strapped to a chair in a strange room with no memory of what happen last night and on top of that there was this crazed doctor that wanted to play with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Sadist Medic

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to x--bambi--x on tumblr for being my beta! 
> 
> Warning, things do get a little graphic so please keep in mind the tags.

Groans filled the room as John slowly awoke. He winced when his vision was filled with bright white light. Getting used to the light, he tried to sit up only to find that he was already sitting at an angle in some sort of chair. Feeling weak and dizzy, he tried to move but encountered resistance. Confused and trying to fight back the panic that was building, John tried to remember what the hell happen last night. He was at the local bar, hanging out with some friends when a sexy French thing came and started to flirt with John. John couldn't remember what happen after he met the sexy French person but obviously something happened. His body shuddered and he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Clearly confused John let out a loud sighed as he tried to figure out how to get out of this.

On the other side of the room the Blu Spy was watching his master's new victim. He was cloaked to prevent the other from seeing him, but it looked like the other male was too out of it to really take in his surroundings. Spy did give the male some credit though, usually when people found that they were strapped to a chair in a strange room they would scream and struggle against their binds, leaving behind beautiful marks on their body. Not this one though, he seemed smarter than the others, obviously not too smart, seeing how easy it was for Spy to get him here.

Earlier today, Spy told his master to come here when he was done helping Engineer with one of his inventions. His master didn't know about the boy, it was a surprise. Soon the door opened to reveal his master, the Blu Medic. His tired expression quickly changed into joy when he spotted John strapped to his examination chair. He moved over to John and when he was right in front of the other male he heard the familiar uncloaking of his pet and felt arms around him.

"So this is what you were doing last night. What a wonderful surprise, liebling" purred Medic. He turned around and held Spy close, nuzzling against his neck.

"I'm glad you like it, mon amour" said Spy. John perked up when he heard Spy speak, it was the voice from the bar!

"You! Why the hell...you strapped me to this chair?! What the hell do you want!?" yelled John.

Spy perked at the noise and looked at John with amusement. He removed himself from Medic and walked closer to the other. "So you can speak, and not some drunken slurs either." he mused.

Medic chuckled and moved next to his pet, grinning as he looked over his new toy. As he looked closer he saw that the male was skinny with some muscle build not too bulky. The other's brown hair went nicely with his pale skin and his amber eyes shone with the light. Those sharp amber eyes glared up at Medic and his grin only grew, oh he was going to have so much fun breaking this one. Medic stood over John and reached out to touch him with his bare hand. He felt down John's right arm and slowly moved over the other's chest, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. Slowly, Medic moved down to John's stomach, lightly rubbing the area before moving down to John's right thigh. From what he could feel, the thigh had more muscle development that John's arms, a runner like their Scout maybe, either way John was totally his type and he was going to have so much fun with this one.

"Get my tools ready" he simply said as he headed over to his desk. On the chair was his coat that he used during these special times. The upper sleeves, part of the front, and the bottom of the tails on his coat were stained with blood, this usually caused his victims to panic more. Medic put on his blue rubber gloves and headed back to the chair, seeing the table full of his shiny medal tools. Medic purred and pulled Spy close and nuzzled against his neck.

"Thank you for this lovely surprise. Now go sit in your corner and afterward I'll reward you" purred Medic. Spy had to bite back a moan and nodded as he walked away.

When Medic came in John's line of sight again he got a good look at the German. The coat the other was wearing was filthy, covered in something John really didn't want to know. He looked strong underneath those clothes, though Medic's middle looked soft under his coat, probably because of his age mused John. He could see that the doctor had a scar on his lip and briefly wondered how he got that. What really interested John, however, were the color of Medic’s eyes. He had never seen someone with silver eyes, grey yes but not silver. The more John looked at Medic's eyes the more he didn't like the look in them. The other's eyes held some sort of madness in them mixed with glee for what he was about to do. John's eyes widened in fright at the look and he started to struggle against his binds.

"It's no use, my pet knows how to bind. You won't be able to get out of those" Medic simply said. He moved one of his hands down to John's face and stroked along his jaw. John tried to move out of the touch, even went as far as trying to bite Medic.

"You crazy bastard!" he cried as he continued his struggling. Medic just grinned and reached down to grab a syringe filled with a light blue liquid.

"As much as I love seeing you struggle, it will cause certain problems with what I want to do. This will hopefully relax you, now, you will feel a little prick" he said, suppressing a chuckle.

"....wait what do you mean hopefully?! You bastard let me....ahh!" cried John as the needle entered his skin. He watched the light blue liquid enter his body and looked up at Medic, a mix of fear and hatred in his eyes.

"....some patients had experience some rather nasty side effects. Hopefully that will not be the case with you" Medic said. He stood back and watched to see if the drug would work. After a few minutes, John was starting to feel sluggish. He tried to move his head but found it very difficult. His breathing turned shallow and soon he felt his body turn to jelly as the drug worked its way through his body.

Medic was pleased; it looked like the drug was working better than he had hoped. He grabbed John's hand, picked it up easily, and dropped it back on the chair arm with no resistance.

"That worked better than I hoped for. Now onto the fun part, for me at least" purred Medic. He moved to get his scalpel and grabbed John's hand again. With a smirk he ran the dull part of the blade against the palm of the hand, noting the gasp escaping John. His smirk grew and he moved his hand to grab John's middle finger, lifting it straight up and away from the palm. Slowly, Medic brought the scalpel down to the finger, digging the blade into the flesh, and dragged the blade all the way down the palm.

John cried out as he felt the bite of the blade, pain shot straight up his arm. Since he couldn't move, all he could do was watch as Medic brought the blade away from the hand and look at the blood dripping down the blade. With a satisfied look on his face, Medic moved to the pointer finger and repeated the same motion, he held back a moan when he heard John cry out in pain again. The other was already making beautiful noises. John was gasping and his breathing came up in short pants as new waves of pain shot up his arm. He closed his eyes and let out whimpers and pain filled gasps as the two cuts throbbed. Medic was pleased with this reaction and did the same with the rest of the fingers. When he was done, Medic admired his work before he let go of the hand and watched it drop with a thud into in a small pool of blood that had slowly formed.

Medic hummed, slowly moved to the other side of John and grabbed the other hand. He gently took the pointer finger and instead of making the long cut like he did on the other hand, Medic cut along the joints of the finger. He watched the blood come to the surface and slowly drip down when he was finished making the cuts. A small grin formed on his face as he looked up at John, seeing the other trying to stop his cries and moved onto the middle finger and did the same.

His finger throbbed and John tried his hardest not to cry out as new cuts were made. John bit his lower lip to stifle his cries, biting he didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. The pain was somehow worse on this hand than the other, but he bit his lip harder to stop the cries and gasps that threatened to escape. Medic took notice of this and took it as a personal challenge, he did have to give the other some credit though, usually his victims were a crying mess by now. Not this one and it only made Medic wanting to break the other even more, to see him crumble in pain He finished cutting along the joints of the fingers and moved the blade down to the palm. There he cut along the creases, smirking when John finally let go of his lip, letting out a beautiful cry. Once he was satisfied with these cuts, Medic dropped the hand in a small pool of blood and moved down to John's feet.

There Medic ran the dull part of the blade down the sole of the foot and then up the toes. John gasped out at the touches and felt a shiver go down his spine. Medic laughed and started to dig the blade between the big and second toe. Slowly he dragged the blade down the sole of the foot, moaning at the trail of blood. This caused John to fully cry out, god this hurt worse than the cuts on his hands. Tears started to form in John's eyes and he tried to stop them from falling, with little success. Now that was the reaction Medic was looking for, and he repeated the action between the second and third toe. Medic had to bite his lip to prevent another moan from slipping out. He couldn't help it, John was just making such beautiful noises.

"Yes, cry out some more. Your cries are absolutely delicious" purred Medic.

"F..fuck you! You sick bastard!" sobbed John. He cried out again as Medic continued to cut his foot and watched the blood flow down and pool on the chair.

"Beautiful" mumbled Medic as he finished cutting up the foot. He moved onto the other foot and gave the big toe a slight pinch before sinking the scalpel into the tip of the toe. The blood pooled around the blade before it slowly dripped down the foot and onto the chair. Medic did this with the rest of the toes and then moved down the foot. He cut across the flesh in multiple places before stepping back to admire his work so far. Lying on the table, his victim could barely move with blood pooling beneath his hands and below his feet, he was a delicious sight so far. Medic saw the fingers twitch a little in the sticky mess; it seemed that the drug was wearing off. Medic frowned and made a mental note to double the dose next time. He hummed and looked at John, and pondered the things he could still do with him. The rest of John's body was blank, minus the straps across his body. Ideas of what Medic could do to the man filled his mind: Burn marks, bruises, more lovely cuts came to mind, and Medic had to hold back a moan at these lovely thoughts.

He finally decided what he wanted to do and since he was already at the feet, Medic decided to start here. He set the scalpel down and moved his hands on John's legs. He lightly stroked the skin above the ankle straps, gently and watching John. With a smirk he took the flesh between his fingers, twisted and pinched the skin. Medic could feel the capillaries break beneath his fingers and he watched the other's reaction.  
John let out a surprised cry of pain and cursed out. He tried to move away from the harsh grip as more tears formed in his eyes.

"You fucker! Stop! That hurts!" he screamed.

Medic just laughed and kept the tight hold for a few more seconds before he released the skin. He smirked when he saw the bruises already forming, and walked around to the right of John. The smirk grew as Medic moved his hand to John's thigh, gently rubbing the skin there before pinching near the hip, earning a nice curse and shout from John. By now John's face was tear stained and he felt his nose began to run as he gasped and cried in pain.

Once that left a nice bruise, Medic moved his hand to the inner thigh and pinched there too. This caused John to arched his back and thrashed his legs against the binds as he let out his loudest scream and cursed even more. Medic frowned and looked at John, he saw that the other had regained more movement. It appeared the drug finally ran its course and that simply wouldn't do. He removed his hand from John and walked over to the table where his tools were to get another syringe full of the muscle relaxer.

When John saw the syringe, he panicked, and thrashed harder against the binds, he cried and pleaded for Medic not to come closer with that drug.

"Hold still...don't want to nick a vein now" mumbled Medic. He placed the needle in John's arm, and made sure that he found a vein and pushed the drug in. John cried out and more tears started to fall over his cheeks. Slowly John felt his body go sluggish again and felt his body turn to jelly again. Despite this feeling he still tried to fight the drug and tried to move his body but couldn't. He let out a frustrated scream and glared up at Medic.

"Fuck you! I hope you rot in hell!" cried John.

Medic just laughed and caressed John's face."So lively...maybe I won't kill you like I planned" he muttered.

John was taken aback by that comment; the crazed doctor planned on killing him? His breathing started to pick up and his heart was racing as he shook his head. No, that couldn't happen! Medic just chuckled and looked at John. He absolutely loved John's face right now and let out a soft moan. He moved his hands to John's chest, and twisted his nipples before he moved down to his hips. There he moved one of his hands to John's cock and the other moved down his leg and near John's hole. Medic purred as he slowly teased the cock with his fingers and started to rub the twitching hole.

"S-stop this!" cried John weakly. This was something that he wasn't expecting and found this much worse than the cutting. He squirmed at the touches and soon found himself getting hard from them. A blush of embarrassment appeared on his face as he tried to move his hips away from the touches.

Medic just smirked and continued the gentle touches and moved his mouth down to the other's neck. He took the skin in his mouth and bit hard, making John scream, and he felt his victim weakly trying to move his neck away from the bite. Medic just purred and continued to put pressure on the skin until he tasted blood, and then slowly let go. He licked the wound, and shuddered at the taste of the blood, watching the blood drip down the pale neck. Tears were falling nonstop down John's face as the new wound throbbed.

Medic groaned out and licked up the tears with a soft moan. He took a deep breath and composed himself, there were still things he wanted to do before he really got into it. Medic grinned when he heard the other whine from the loss of his touch, and let out a deep laugh. He looked over to Spy and called him over. Once Spy was near him, Medic pulled him close and nuzzled his neck.

"Be a dear, and hand me a cigarette and lighter? And go get a plug too, it seems like he wants more" hummed Medic.

Spy gave a small nod and reached into his coat to pull out his disguise kit to take out a cigarette and handed it to Medic. He then headed to the desk and opened the bottom drawer to reveal a small box. In the box were some of their sex toys and Spy smirked when he pulled out a small steel plug. With the smirk still on his face, he returned to Medic, handing him the plug and stood off to the side, wanting to watch. John eyed the plug and then looked at the doctor, not liking where this is going.

"W-what's that for?" he whispered. Medic blinked and let out a cruel laugh.

"What this is, my dear plaything, is a plug and it goes right here". He rubbed the plug against John's hole and slowly pushed it in. John screamed in pain as the plug was forced inside him and tried to move away from intrusion, he could feel something tear as the plug stretched him. His erection quickly die down as pain shot up his spine. Finally the plug was in, stretching John uncomfortably. He could feel blood ooze out and he looked at Medic, tears poured down his face as he laid there gasping and whimpering in pain.

"T..take it out...take it out!" he shouted.

Medic watched with glee, this reaction was absolutely beautiful and he was loving how the plug looked in John. With the plug in, Medic wiggled it around causing John to gasp and sob in pain. Very pleased with this, Medic moved his hand from the plug and brushed it against John's sack before moving up to his cock. With a finger Medic gently ran it up the underside of the cock before moving to the other's stomach. Medic rubbed his hand over the flat stomach, feeling the twitch of the muscles there and moved up to John's chest. He brushed and pinched at a nipple and moved the hand up to John's head, stroking the soft brown hair.

Even though John was still in pain the comforting touches helped calm him, though he hated to admit it. He found himself leaning into the touch causing Medic to smirk. Medic hummed and continued his gentle touch for a bit before removing his hand to light the cigarette. With it lit and burning Medic brought the heated end to John's hip, and lightly pressed it into the skin. John let out another beautiful cry as his flesh burned. When the skin turned a nice shade of red, Medic removed the cigarette from the flesh, flicking the still burning ashes on John's skin before moving to his other hip. He waited a few seconds before pressing the cigarette into the skin, harder this time.

John cried out and tried to move his hip away from the burning sensation only to have Medic laugh at his effort. The crazed doctor continued to laugh as he moved the cigarette from John's hip to just above his cock. There he placed multiple burn marks, each causing John to cry and whimper. Medic just smirked and moved the cigarette up the center of John's body, leaving marks along the way. When Medic had the cigarette above John's heart, he held it down longer here than in any other spot, which forced his victim to cry out so loudly that his voice turned horsed. Medic quite enjoyed that and held the cigarette down a few seconds longer before he snuffed it out and setting it aside.

Medic took a step back and admired the burns that littered John's body, and delighted in the pain filled whimpers and soft cries John was letting out. He picked up his scalpel again, running his hand against the dull part before cutting just above John's elbow and again just below the shoulder. All John could do was make weak, pitiful, whimpers as the tears continued to fall. Medic just chuckled as he moved to John's right arm, smirking at the thought of what he was going to do here. He held up a syringe filled with a light pink liquid and smiled down, pleasured by the sight of John's tear stained face.

"This will numb your arm. I don't want you passing out from pain now. That wouldn't be fun" said Medic. He stuck the needle right below the wrist and watched as the liquid entered the arm. Soon John felt his arm numb up and wondered what the hell the crazed doctor was going to do. With one of his hands, Medic felt for the radius bone and judged where he wanted to make the cut. He found the perfect spot and brought the scalpel down to make an incision below the wrist and dragged the blade down the arm for about five inches. The incision was deep enough for him to cut away the skin but not deep enough to cut any of the veins and muscles beneath.

John could only watch in horror as the blood oozed from the cut and dripped down his arm, he was so thankful he couldn't feel anything but seeing this was starting to make him ill. Medic hummed as he put the blade in the cut and started to carefully cut the skin away, he didn't want to nick any of the veins. Now he really was going to be sick as he watched his skin pulled away from his arm. John swallowed the bile that came up and weakly whimpered as the crazed doctor finished.

Medic let the now loose skin flop over the rest of the arm, blood running down the flesh and onto the chair. Medic hummed as he reached into the cut with his fingers to push away muscle and veins to reveal the bone beneath. With the scalpel he carved the German word 'Ein' into the bone. When he was satisfied with how it looked, Medic pulled his fingers out of the wound and admired his handy work. Blood coated his gloved fingers as he put the skin back into place, and patted it down to keep it there, hearing a faint squishing noise.

He looked back at John and frown when he saw that the other was on the brink of passing out. The man’s eyes were out of focus and his breathing was becoming fast and deep. Medic gently smacked John's face to try to bring him back to conscious but that didn't work. Soon his victim was unconscious, and anger and confusion swelled.

Medic sighed and looked at his now unconscious play thing, he guessed that was too much for him. Medic pouted, he wanted to play with him some more, it was no fun playing with an unconscious corpse. Suddenly he got an idea and hurried over to his fridge. Inside were containers with dog parts, he was going to try to get one of his team mates in to see if a transplanted dog organ would take. Now he had a different idea and took the containers that had the ears, tail, and back feet. He set those on his table and turned the Medigun on and began to work.

\---

John jolted awake; he’d had the most terrible dream. He had dreamt that he was some doctor's victim and the doctor was about to kill him. He let out a awkward chuckle and tried to move but realized he couldn't. Confused he looked around, slowly realizing that he was in fact not in his room but somewhere else. Soon he heard the faint beeping of machines and saw that he was hooked up to some sort of IV drip. The hope that it had been a dream quickly vanished and John let out a quiet sob. He tried to curl up but he could barely move his arms so he just lay in the surprisingly soft bed, and waited for someone to find him.

It wasn't long until he heard footsteps coming down the hall, was that someone coming to save him? A rush of excitement hit him at that thought and he felt something move beneath him. He paled, the excitement left him and so did the movement. He frowned, and tried to feel excited again and again felt the gentle movement from beneath him. It could be a tail? No, there was no way it could be. He tried to keep the panic at bay as he saw the door open only to see the crazed doctor. The mad doctor grinned and headed over to the bed.

"Glad to see that you're up. I honestly was worried that your body wouldn't handle the surgery but it looks like there are no complications" said Medic. John just gave him a weak glare. Surgery? That would explain the movement beneath him. He was about to say something when Medic moved to the foot of his bed and pulled the sheets back to reveal his feet. Only they weren't his feet. In fact they were now either dog or wolf's feet. His heart rate picked up as he let out a blood curdling scream.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" he cried. He struggled to get up, still weak, and saw that one of the IV's had that blue liquid in it. He let out a frustrated cry as he glared at Medic as the man touched his new feet, making sure that there wasn't anything wrong with them. Medic chuckled at the other's outburst.

"As you can see I replaced your feet with that of a dog's...specifically a German Shepherd's. Seems like there is no complications, which is good. This is not all I did though". He walked to a nearby table, and picked up a small mirror and returned. Medic held the mirror in front of John, showing him what else he modified. In the mirror, John saw in place of his ears were dog ears. His heart raced and he tried to held back the tears.

"Why? Why the hell did you do this to me?! I-I can't go out looking like this!" he sobbed. Medic set the mirror down on a nearby table and reached out to gently stroke John's new ears.

"Because, I wanted to see if I could do it so I did. You won't be leaving the base anyway, so you don't have to worry about what other people will say" he said softly.

"....what do you mean? I can never leave?" John whispered.

Medic nodded, "that's right, you are now my pet and as my pet I will train you to obey me" he explained.

John paled and shook his head, "I...I will never be your pet!" he shouted.

Medic laughed and griped John's hair, "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. You will be my perfect little pet" he growled. John hissed and glared up at the doctor, he would try to find a way out of this mess, and make hell for the doctor.

"Yes show me your hatred, it will be fun breaking you" purred Medic. He released John and kissed his forehead. "Oh before I forget, since you are a pet you can't have your human name. Your new name is Ein, remember that. Now I have some business to take care of. Rest up and soon we'll start your training" he said. Medic got up from the bed and left, leaving John, now Ein, in the room all by himself.


End file.
